


Después de un caso.

by Mellark_Newman



Series: Verle la cara a dios. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellark_Newman/pseuds/Mellark_Newman
Summary: Siempre te encontrare y en la calle Baker te recompondré.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un escrito participante en el SlashWeen! de un grupo de Facebook. 
> 
> Espero te guste.

Estábamos en un caso difícil; sin embargo estaba saliendo a la perfección los planes e incluso el Yard no estaba tan tarado como siempre.   
Hasta que John cayó en la trampa.

\-------------

Sherlock no estaba por ningún lado, estábamos en la parte sur del edificio donde retenían a las chicas para después venderlas al mejor postor cuando entro a un pasillo que no estaba en los planos, mi cabeza dio vueltas cuando al dar vuelta en su misma dirección me topé con pared. No podía creerlo y después de haber vivido una caída, desaparición por más de dos años, una boda fallida y el respectivo regreso de ambos a nuestro hogar, el simple hecho de perderlo de nuevo estaba por fuera de mis límites. Volví sobre mis pasos intentando recordar algún indicio para encontrar el camino correcto encontrándome más y más pasillos exactamente iguales, no había puertas o ventanas distintas o alguna que cediera ante mis intentos de abrirlas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y el miedo se apodero de mi interior como no lo había hecho en mi estancia en la guerra. Estaba atrapado y por primera vez quería tirarme a llorar.

\-----------------------

John estaba sentado sobre una camilla dentro de la ambulancia que Gavin había mandado a llamar. Era imposible que esa persona cubierta por una manta naranja fuese mi preciado doctor, mi valiente soldado. Su cuerpo temblaba y mientras los paramédicos nos daban pase libre a retirarnos John no dio muestras de querer hacer nada, con cuidado le tome por los hombros y bajo la atenta mirada de detectives y policías nos retiramos a pasos lentos buscando un taxi para sacarnos de aquella pesadilla.

\----------------------------------------------

—Sherlock estoy bien.

Sus labios recorrían mi rostro de manera venerante, prometiendo calor y protección infinita.

—Fue solo un momento, ya paso todo.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sacando el nervio que se había instalado en mi interior, dejando un rastro cálido y todo tipo de sensaciones de las cuales nadie se había atrevido a hacerme sentir. Entre beso y palabras llenas de amor me fue retirando la ropa dejándola descuidada por toda la sala creando un camino hasta su dormitorio donde la dorada luz que se encontraba en su mesita de luz nos daba el placer de admirar al contrario sin encandilarnos. 

—John, ¿Qué haría sin ti dentro de mi mundo?

Su pregunta se ahogó en el momento en que sus brazos atraparon mi cuerpo intentando fundirlo con el suyo, paseando su nariz por mi piel, acariciado dulcemente la piel de mi espalda con sus largos dedos. Por un momento pensé que la pasión con la que me había tratado se extinguió en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la magnitud del peligro en el que nos había metido, pero sus manos no dejaron de acariciar mi espalda, resbalando hasta mis nalgas apretándome fuertemente a su entrepierna haciéndome suspirar.  
La cama estaba fría, el tejido de sus sabanas erizaron mi piel mientras el cuerpo sobre mi le daba a mi corazón motivos para querer salírseme del pecho.

— ¿Confías en mi John?

Una de sus manos paso a acariciar delicadamente mi pene sacándome un gemido entre excitado y avergonzado, haciendo que mis mejillas se tornaran aún más calientes.

—Ss… i Sherlock, siempre.

No necesite de decirle más cuando su rostro volvió a esconderse en el pliego de mi cuello, pude sentir su lengua saboreando mi clavícula, mordisqueando la piel de mi hombro, acariciando con sus perfectos labios la piel cicatrizada de la bala enemiga que me trajo hasta él. Uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mi interior cuidadosamente, tibio y resbaladizo dándome la sensación de incomodidad que de inmediato quedo relegada y olvidada cuando su boca se encontró con uno de mis pezones chupando y mordiendo, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara hacia Sherlock buscando más fricción, más calor, más del detective del que estaba enamorado. 

—John yo…

—Yo también Sherlock.

Un beso profundo callo cualquier duda que tuviéramos, dándole paso no solo a su deliciosa lengua afilada sino también a su miembro que de una estocada fácil lleno y supero cualquier expectativa o fantasía con la que me hubiera atrevido a soñar. Mis manos acariciaban la aterciopelada espalda un poco sudorosa, paseando entre los discos de su espina dorsal, sintiéndolo caliente y ansioso por moverse.

Sus estocadas fueron firmes y consistentes, Sherlock venia e iba dentro de todo, gemía y acariciaba mi piel con sus labios cuando creía que era demasiado, mis manos nunca lo abandonaron tomando del cuerpo del detective todo aquello que creí me pertenecía. Mi boca no se calló en ningún momento dejándome en vergüenza y a merced de Holmes. Su nombre estaba entretejido en promesas a futuro, amor y veneración mismas que fueron atendidas con dedicación y retroalimentadas. Juntos llegamos al orgasmo más intenso que en mi corta existencia hubiera experimentado. 

Laxos y satisfechos nos arropamos debajo de sus cobijas, abrazados, respirando el aire del otro, soñando con el brillante mañana que nos esperaba.

—Te amo John.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada es mio salvo la trama que te presento. 
> 
> Espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo. Mentiría si te digo que no estoy nerviosa pero me encantaría saber exactamente que opinas.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
